


Feeling The Heat.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Sex, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, Quotes added. Narrative., Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, Swearing, Tragedy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Its really hotting up it the L.A.P.D...Two wrongs- dont make one right-Two rights-dont make one wrong-One of each-seems the perfect mix...





	Feeling The Heat.

Time to face a face in the crowd-crowdin' my personal space-I'm dangerous when riled-I aint feelin' 'spaced out'.

Flirtin' over coffee-I'm buyin' into this-your eyes are tellin me-you are too.

I'm drawn to you-I wouldn't want it any other way-the hunter-gettin' caught up-with his bad ass prey.

I'm courtin' both sides of the law-my lifestyles chasin' guys like you-I godda' stay on the cuttin' edge of society.

Your worth the risk-I godda' do it-I don't want your whole fuckin' crew-I only want you.

I liked what I saw-give me a sign-then you'll soon be mine-flash me that sexy smile-if you like what you see-then come n' get it-take all of me.

Hey bud-I'm the heat-I godda' be real hot in the sack-I'm tryin' to pick you up-we've got a job to do-and it sure is a big one-you up for it?

This is gonna be a real 'man to man' job-I wanna' give and get-a fuckin' good fuck-gettin' to grips with our two fuckin' pricks.

Don't talk dirty-play dirty-its cut and dried-your scarin' the hell outa me-big risks=big bucks-we're sharin' the wealth-Id like good percentage of even bigger fucks.

No more heated discussions-I don't wanna' be gettin' you on the blower-I just wanna give you a blow job-not blow you out.

I aint walkin' out on you-I do what I godda' do-I'm givin' in to you-what you gonna' do?

I'm puttin' out-you gonna' take it like a man?-all in your bad ass-my guns fully loaded-I'm pullin' my weapon on you-can you bear to see it through?-raw and exposed-to the heat.

Ok bud-show me what you've got-I'L take it all-big or small-come on- take a shot-I'm barin' my ass for you I'L try to bear it...

Don't take it slow-I like me some hard-fast paced action man-I'm grittin' my teeth-fuckin' shut up-just do it.

How you feelin'?-I got me some fine feelings right now-this heat charged chemistry- cant fuckin' afford to cool down-I'm not walkin' away from this-are you?

Lets just get the hell outa here-just you n' me-what do ya say?-we could be home free-don't give me no sob story-forget fuckin' issues.

Ok-we know the final score-cuttin' our losses-cut n' run-were done-fucked and fucked off.

Hearts racin'-car chasin'-I'm takin you down for good-its gonna' be bad-the good guys- takin' out the bad ass.

I aint playin' hide and seek-its all on the line now-goin straight down the pan.

I'm to godamn hot-this heats flarin' up-stay clear of my firing line-your runnin' scared-runnin' back to me-blastin' till the last-a total blow out-kill or be killed.

This top cops-coppin' for the fuckin' lot-I'm givin' it to ya- straight up-straight from a cops breaking heart-don't fuck me up now-your my fall guy-fell for each other-real hard.

I wanna' kiss n' make up-but your never goin' back.

Freeze-you fucker-hit men-hitten' out-carnage-hittin' the fan-a last look of regret-I'L never forget-holdin' out your hand to mine...

Your stone cold-your frozen-dead meat-n' the fuckin' sad truth is-I'm still...on heat.

The End.


End file.
